The Exciting Life of the Sisters Grimm
by SistersGbooklover4ever
Summary: At first the usual typical life of the Grimm family but what will happen when Sabrina gets Cinderella syndrome? Daphne, Puck, Red, and Uncle Jake have to do some serious detective work!
1. Just the Beginning

Just the Average Life of the Sisters Grimm and friends. 

"Seeya Kids!" yelled Henry and Veronica and they rushed out the door.

"Bye!" screamed all the kids in unison with a helpful bark from Elvis.

Red, Daphne, Sabrina, and Puck were all alone in the house. Jake, Henry, and Veronica went out to dinner. (They were meeting Briar at the Blue Plate) Granny Relda had gone on a trip for her rather unusual ingredients she needed for her daily meals. Canis insisted on accompanying her.

Elvis whined, he obviously missed Granny. "Oh it's okay Elvis! She'll be back soon!" said a bubbly Daphne, reassuring the Great Dane while petting him.

"Well I'm off to…..do something…" said an elusive Puck as he jogged up the stairs to his room.

"I think we should watch a movie" offered Sabrina while giving Puck a weird look.

"No that's too boring, we've already seen all of Granny's movies." Daphne said. It was true the group of detectives had watched and re-watched every movie in the entire house

'Well, we could have a fashion show" mustered Red very quietly. Daphne's face spread into a huge grin, proud of her best friend for piping up. "That's an absolutely awespastic idea, Red!" Daphne declared proudly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" questioned a curious Sabrina.

"Awesome and spastic, it's my latest invention," beamed Daphne.

"How does that even relate to-never mind, but I am absolutely NOT being part of a fashion show!" said Sabrina as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

A look of depression came across Red's face but she said nothing.

"Oh come on Sabrina! Be a little fun once and a while!" persisted Daphne.

"No, fashion shows are ridiculous!" screamed Sabrina.

"Sheesh sorry. Well me and Red will be upstairs having a fashion show whether you like it or not," said the little girl as she hooked her arm to Red's and went up the stairs.

"Great now I'm all alone," humped Sabrina as she dropped onto the couch. What could she do? She decided to take a little visit to the Hall of Wonders.

** A/N (In my story Mirror isn't the master! Sorry!)**

"Hey mirror," greeted a now happy Sabrina.

"Why hello Starfish, didn't expect you to stop by," said the little man cheerfully.

"Yeah well I kind of got bored and everyone else is doing their own thing," admitted Sabrina.

"Well I got plenty of stuff in here to occupy your time…" Mirror said

"Thanks mirror you're the best. I think I'm just gonna wonder around," said Sabrina

Sabrina went room to room looking for things. She passed a unicorn stable, an armor room, a sword room, a magical wand room, an enchanted closet room, etc. Each room never ceased to amaze her. She kept meandering around each hallway and finally she got to a room with the magic carpet. Her eyes sparkled as she imagined herself riding it. She closed her eyes and just dreamt- until someone grabbed her.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Sabrina in utter terror. She then jabbed her attacked in the stomach.

"UH! GRIMM YOUR SO DEAD!" yelled Puck, grabbing his stomach, obviously hurt.

"PUCK! Don't scare me like that ever again!" scolded Sabrina.

"Yeah well the look on your face was priceless," Puck said giving her his signature mischievous grin. "So what ya doin?" questioned the king.

"Uh, well nothing really," confessed Sabrina.

Pucks green eyes twinkled with the spark of an idea. "Let's take it for a ride," he insisted. "What? No way! Granny would kill us!" "Come on snotface don't be such a weenie!" Puck persisted.

Sabrina thought for a minute. Maybe Daphne was right, she needed to be a little more fun. Now that the war was over and they had restored all the magical items in the Hall of Wonders, it was the time to actually live a little. I mean what's the point in living if you live in fear? Sabrina agreed and grabbed the Magic Carpet. Then she and Puck gracefully and silently left the Hall of Wonders.

When they passed Daphne and Red's room they heard Justin Bieber blasting through the walls. They were singing along. Sabrina stifled a laugh when Puck flipped his hair and began lip-sinking. Sabrina rolled her eyes and kept walking.

They descended the stairs, tip-toeing being very careful not to let anyone hear them. Sabrina, all caught up in trying not to make a sound, forgot about the squeaky step that uncle Jake had warned her about so many years ago. She and Puck winced, but continued their descent.

Just as Puck's hand reached out to the doorknob, Daphne and Red showed up at the top of the stairs, their hands on their hips with a look of disappointment. But something else told Sabrina that they were really excited about something…..

"Well well well. What do we have here?" said Daphne in a very grown-up voice

"Are you guys on a secret date!" squealed Red, smacking her mouth, regretting it just as the words escaped from her lips.

Daphne then giggled. "Come on Red, let's leave the lovebirds alone," teased Daphne.

Sabrina was embarrassed and pink slowly crept up her cheeks.

"Grimm and I? In her dreams!" Puck winked and said,"Seeya ladies!"

"Let's just go barfbrain," said Sabrina, making sure she slammed the door so that her sassy sister could hear.

Puck then said, "They are so delusional," while rolling his eyes.

Sabrina smiled and realized something. Did he just roll his eyes? Wow, everyone was stealing her signature move now.

Sabrina took a deep breath and said, "Ok I'm ready to fly."


	2. A Whole New World

**Thanks so much for my 4 reviews they meant SO much to me! Can anyone catch which movie this chapter is based on? Please read and enjoy! And review,review,review!**

"A Whole New World"

(Sabrina's POV)

Puck tossed the carpet into the air and it automatically unrolled. It rose up high in the air, about 4 feet, and then Puck's wings popped out of his back and he fluttered up so that he was then standing on the floating carpet.

"Puck I'm not so sure about this", I stuttered nervously.

"Pish Posh! Don't be such a noob!"

"Whatever," I said ignoring his insult, "How do you get this thing started?"

"Just take my hand."

"I don't know….."

"Trust me Grimm. I've already saved your life a billion times. If you fall off, I'll catch you," reassured Puck. He cracked a smile as I took his hand. He lifted me up and I almost fell. He caught me and our eyes connected for a second. I looked away. Wow, this was embarrassing. We sat down criss-cross applesauce and I said "Carpet, Go."

And we were off! It was a perfect summer night, the sky was clear and the stars were dazzling. The moon was a perfect crescent. I hadn't ridden it in so long I had forgotten how good it feels to fly.

"Faster!" Puck commanded.

We were going at an amazing speed. My hair was whipping all around and it felt so…exhilarating. I lifted my hands in the air and just….let go.

I let go of all the pain, anger, sadness, worry, the regret, and just everything that I was for the past few years and left it behind. I looked over at Puck; he was enjoying it as much as I was. He caught me looking at him and said, "I'm glad we came." I could only nod and I'm sure my smile was huge and goofy, but I didn't care.

We sailed over Ferryport Landing, the town that I had to live with for the past few years.  
>Except this was different, I was seeing it differently. I was seeing everything different, including Puck.<p>

Just as we were flying over Charming's mansion, Puck pulled out two of his glop grenades. A wicked grin spread across his mouth, and then I understood.

He gestured one of them to me and I took it. Who in the world carries these with them? Puck, the one and only Trickster King. I shook my head in amazement at the ratty, smelly, hilarious fairy who had actually become my friend. I could deny it, but I knew deep down that we both cared about each other. I just hadn't realized it until recently.

Just as we drifted over Charming's chimney, in unison we chucked our grenades down there as hard as we could. We waited a second, and then heard a high-pitched feminine squeal.

We both turned to each other and said, "Charming." We sped away cracking up so hard tears were coming out of our eyes. "Oh that was too good," I admitted.

"Well I am always prepared," Puck stated.

We continued our flight past the diner, where I just remembered my parents were out to dinner! _I'm dead if they see me_, I thought. We pasted the diner and only Uncle Jake spotted us. His eyes widened in surprise but then gave us a thumbs up and a wink. He then did a hand motion that resembled zipping his mouth shut. Puck and I were staring, mouths gaping at him but then I started to giggle and Puck joined in. Good old Uncle Jake. We kept soaring for a while longer when Puck suggested, "Let's make this a little more interesting."

He then said to carpet, while giving me one of his dangerous smiles, "Let's get this party started!"

It took Carpet a minute but then it understood. We were whizzing through the air and I was holding on so tight that my knuckles were turning white. We were tumbling, spinning, spiraling, turning, twisting, whirling, zigzagging, doing somersaults, free-wheeling, and soaring in every direction possible before I started to get dizzy! I was losing my grip while Puck just stood there screaming with glee.

We were now passing over the forest and I couldn't hang on any longer. I tried to yell at Puck but we were going so fast no words came out. I couldn't hold it, so I let go. I closed my eyes as we quickly approached the trees. Well, this is it. Out of all the things I have done in my life, I die because I fell on a tree!

Then all of a sudden I stopped, just as I was about to hit the tall oak and someone was holding me so tightly I could barely breathe. I took a deep breath. I was alive, just as Puck had promised I would be.

"Geez Grimm, I didn't know you had such a week grip." I turned and it was Puck, holding me weeding-style. I blushed and said, "Well it was all your fault, as always!"

"I'm the one who just saved you! You should be bowing down before me!"

"Your-um-uh kind-of holding me…" I told him.

"Oh right," He retorted. He then whistled and Carpet appeared. Puck placed me down gently on the carpet, flew on, and then sat beside me, so that I could see his eyes, emerald and glinting with accomplishment, joy, and even a bit of cockiness.

"Thanks," I whispered, appalled that those uncommonly nice words just came out of my mouth. _I mean sure he saved me but he's done it so many times that it's become a casual thing for us. So is a thanks even necessary? Ugh, Sabrina you're over thinking this, just take a deep breath and think of something other than Puck._

"Sorry what was that?" Puck was just trying to get me mad, as usual.

"I said THANK YOU alright!" I yelled in his ear.

"Much better" Puck said while flashing a smile.

The ride was much calmer and more placid than the last one. We stared at the stars and the magical, glowing crescent moon. I pointed into the air and said, "There's the Big dipper."

When I put my hand down, it landed on top of Pucks and I quickly pulled it away. His face turned a dark shade of scarlet and then said, "And there's the Little Dipper." I smiled, another awkward moment dodged.

After a little bit of floating around peacefully, Puck took out his wooden flute and blew a tune. His pixies or "minions" as he likes to call them, fluttered towards us.

Puck told them, "You know what to do," with a wink.

Then all of a sudden they lit up in all different colors and grouped up. They blasted apart, just like fireworks. It was amazing. Puck chuckled when he saw my face, "Pretty sweet, right Grimm?" They bounced into different formations and swirled around us. They created a tornado of brilliant colors that created so much wind that it made my hair swirl around. Puck napped his fingers and they formed into a line and bounced off into the night sky.

"Wow," was all I could say.

Puck said, "Yeah I know, I'm pretty awesome."

I just grinned and rolled my eyes. We continued to glide through the air for a while, in pure tranquility. I caught him staring, not a creepy stare, but more like he was seeing through me, past all the insults, stubbornness, bossiness, and stress that controlled how I acted. Just as I began to blush I felt a rush of magic. It didn't feel like a usual rush, it was more like it had gone straight through me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him hit an invisible force and dropped like a bird smacking into a window. I heard an "OOOF!" and turned, but Puck was no longer by my side.

The Barrier! How could I forget? I started to laugh hysterically but then I said, "Carpet turn around." I felt the magic once more as I passed back through the Barrier and towards an even more filthy and ragged Puck who was laid out on the forest floor, a little scraped up from landing on a bush but still in-tact. I drifted down and landed on a soft patch of grass. He was sprawled out and pulled a stick out of his hair. "Owwwwwwww," he moaned.

"Puck? Are you alright?" I said in between hysterical laughs, making sure he was fine.

He tried to sit up but I pushed him back down. "Just rest for a sec that was a long fall. Why didn't you fly?" I asked.

"Happened. Too. Fast. I was…..distracted." He mustered.

"What could possibly keep the Trickster King preoccupied for more than five seconds?"

"Can we not talk about this right now, Grimm?"

I lay down beside him and took a deep breath. We just laid there, in pure serenity, with the trees looming in on us.

"This was nice," I said.

"Yeah it was. I told you, I come up with the best ideas." Puck replied grinning, back to his usual self.

"Well we better start heading home. Daphne and Red will be worried"

"Ah let 'em worry. We got as much time as we want."

"Actually, since you've started growing, you don't. Why did you decide to grow up?" I inquired.

Puck's face turned serious and he looked deep in thought. "Honestly, I don't know Grimm. It just happened, I can't control it."

"Oh," I was disappointed. But why? Why would I care if he grew up for no reason? I would rather have him stay twelve forever so that I could get rid of him sooner!

After about five minutes of star-gazing we both agreed we should head home, so I leapt onto Carpet and waited for Puck to join me. But then I remembered Puck did just fall twenty-five feet out of the air so I grabbed his hand and with all my strength I pulled him onto the carpet. Now, Puck's bigger than I am so I assumed I would have to pull him up using only my strength, for I was not expecting Puck to fly towards me while I pulled him. So with my over estimated pull and with him flying at me I fell backwards with him landing on top of me. My first thought was, _Wow, he's not even that heavy. You'd think he'd be crushing me but it was surprising and shockingly almost comfortable. Almost like our bodies fit together perfectly._

That dear thought was then interrupted by Puck's quick reflexes jumping off me. He then helped me sit up and I scooted over so he could sit next to me. I started to get tired and ended up leaning towards him so that my head rested on his shoulder. He then returned the gesture by laying his head gently on top of mine. We then rode home in silence, not an awkward silence, but the kind of silence that means we were so comfortable with each other that the empty conversation voids didn't need to be filled. Nothing else was needed to be said, because the silence said it all.

I'm glad I listened to Daphne; maybe I _should_ start to live a little.

**please review! :)**


	3. The Show

Chapter 3: The Show

(Sabrina's POV)

**A/N: Please be sure to read the lyrics to this song! I think it describes Puck and Sabrina's true feelings for each other. And if you haven't heard this song please look it up! It's Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift and it's such a good song. **

"The Trickster King is back, you may rejoice!" Puck announced as we walked in the door.

"The adults aren't back yet?" I questioned.

"Guess not. Where's Marshmellow and Lil Red?"

"Oooo", Daphne squealed, "Puck and Sabrina get in here!"

Puck and I walked up the stairs, guided by the voice of Justin Bieber's new holiday CD that was blaring all throughout the house. Wherever JB was, Daphne and Red were never far behind. They continued their search for the girls until they found the source of the music, The Hall of Wonders.

"Turn this trash off! You guys know how I hate pre-puberty singers!" Puck retorted in disgust.

Daphne gasped in shock of Puck's harsh words but brushed it off because she knew Justin would want her to fall above the cliché. She simply turned the volume down a bit and Puck didn't utter any more complaints.

"You guys just _have_ to join our fashion show! Red and me would do everything! All you have to do is walk down the runway. Please, please, please, pleeeeeeease!" She begged and pleaded for a solid five minutes. Puck and I finally gave in after she was on the verge of tears. This couldn't be _that_ bad, could it? Knowing how Daphne and Red roll, it most definitely could, but I didn't want Daphne sobbing to Mom about how I didn't "love her enough" to join her. So I reluctantly gave in and let Red lead me to my room where my doom/make-over awaited me.

First, she brushed through the tangled mess of blonde then she curled it and did my makeup. This, I really hated. After that disaster last year, when I kept doing my makeup in the middle of the night because I didn't think I was pretty enough Puck told me I didn't need it, so I never wore it again. But Red was really calm and gentle. "Wow, Red you're really good at this," I complimented her.

"Gee, thanks Sabrina, it means a lot." She smiled to herself while putting on the finishing touches and hurried to the Hall of Wonders to find my outfit. About ten minutes later a big, fluffy, blue object started walking towards me.

"Red? Is that you?" I asked the bulk of cloth.

"Yeah-one sec. OOOFF" she mustered as she threw it onto my bed beside me.

I turned it over and gasped. It was blue, classy, divine, and elegant, it was absolutely perfect.

"Red? Where did you find this?" I asked her, without taking my sight off of the dress.

"Tucked away in a shelf, in the enchanted closet from the Hall of Wonders. I saw it and thought of your eyes. It's just so….…._you_."

She couldn't have been more right. It complimented the shade of my eyes splendidly.

"Red, is this dress from any fairy-tale I know?" I asked. The dress looked strangely familiar.

"Cinderella, but what Granny doesn't know won't hurt her," Red smirked. What happened to the shy, rule-following, never-talk-out-of-turn Red that I knew? I don't know where she went but I kind of liked the new Red, and I'm sure Daphne did too.

I slipped on the dress and it was strange because it fit perfectly. It was comfortably-snug around the waist and then it poofed out around so that it caressed the floor. I usually hate dresses; the uncomfortablness, the shoes you have to wear with them, and usually, the reason you're wearing it is for some boring social gathering. But this one was different, this one made me feel _special. _

Red then pulled something out from behind her back, a pair of glass slippers.

"No. Those can't be," I said while shaking my head, "Are those Cinderella's too?"

Red simply bobbed her head and giggled, "Try them on! They'll make you look FAB-U-LOUS!"

I disagreed, "How do you expect _me_, to survive more than 2 steps wearing _those_?"

Red gave me one of those puppy dog looks and begged, "Pretty please! You have to at least try them on! For me?"

"Oh fine" I sighed, I gave in. _Lord have mercy I'm turning soft! I thought to myself_. I knew that with our stubbornness combined, I would have eventually.

"YESSSSS thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed and jumped up and down.

She handed them to me and I slipped them on, these also fit me exactly. I stood up and felt a wave of magic hit me, and I absorbed it. I felt ecstatic, I wanted to run and jump and play. I felt powerful. _Magic isn't good for you Sabrina, you know that! I thought about it for a minute but pushed the thought away, I mean they're just shoes! How dangerous could they be?_

"Let's Go!" I shouted…excitedly?

"Fine! One last thing! Just close your eyes!" I obeyed, and closed my eyes. I heard her grab my mirror out from my closet and place it in front of me. I opened them and gasped.

"Is… that…me?" I said astonished. Who was this girl staring back at me in the mirror? I couldn't believe it.

Red laughed gleefully, "Yes of course silly!"

My long hair was golden and shimmering. It was half wavy-half curly but full on glamorous. I was wearing dangly, glistening, diamond earrings and a diamond encrusted bracelet. They sparkled and shined. But they didn't even_ compare _to my eyes. The light blue of my dress was exquisite, next to the blue shade of my eyes. They were dazzling, and the eye-liner and mascara made a big difference. My eyes practically jumping out and screaming, _Look at me cause I'm g.o.r.g.e.o.u.s! _Red had put a slight shiny-blue color of smoky eye shadow that went gorgeously with them. My lips had a gleaming lip-gloss on. I smiled, and it made everything ten times more stunning.

I felt a slight tingle, it was the shoes again. I shook it off and with Red in tow, headed off to the Hall of Wonders. I slipped a couple of times, but I finally got the hang of it by the time I got there.

"Can we just get this over with?" I persisted, even though the shoes felt amazing and too good to be true.

"Daphne, Sabrina is NOT going to see me like thi…Oh Wow," Puck complained right before when laid eyes on me. I suddenly felt my cheeks turn warm and I knew I was blushing so I quickly turned and sashayed away.

Daphne soon came by, skipping and yelling "Everybody show-time!"

I walked up to the runway that Daphne, Red, and Mirror had put together earlier. They had rolled out Granny's long, old, red carpet and hung a velvet blanket from the ceiling, acting like a curtain. I peeked around the curtain and noticed the bright lights shining down on me, giving me a huge spotlight that nearly blinded my eyes. The carpet went farther than my short line of vision, due to the eye-stunning lights. I could see several folding chairs that were set up so that they surrounded the six foot wide red carpet. I couldn't see if any people were occupying those chairs but, I assumed not because the parents ceased to have returned.

It was one of those moments when you are just in pure amazement. I looked up around me and found myself spinning around in circles, head in the ceiling. I realized I was grinning as wide as my face could handle. I loved when that happened, and I giggled to myself like a fool.

I gasped, "I remember," I whispered.

I knew why this made me so happy. It was like New York City-the lights, the red curtain, the glitz, and the glam. My mind flashed back to when I was 8, right before my parents disappeared, and when my mom took me to see a dozen different Broadway plays. The skyscrapers on the way had never ceased to amaze me. The red curtain _meant _something to me. Remembering this was awesome, but it hurt…a lot. I suddenly felt a faint tear slowly descend the side of my cheek.

I wiped it away; Sabrina Grimm doesn't cry. _Why am I being such a baby?_ Gosh, I hate being so soft and emotional, it shows weakness. I pushed the thought out of the vicinity of my mind and went behind the curtain, where I found Puck.

"You clean up nicely Grimm," Puck commented, looking straight ahead

I smirked. "Is that a compliment from the Trickster King himself?" I said, my comment dripping with sarcasm.

Puck said, "Just make sure you have fun being crushed by the faire king himself," and walked out onto the stage.

Of course Puck, being his over-the-top self, had to do back-hand springs all the way to the end of the runway. He then did a back flip but instead of landing it, he sprung into the air with his wings bursting out of his back.

He sliced through the air, pink wings metallically bouncing the light off magically back at me. I hate to say it but Puck's wings were gorgeous. They extravagantly flapped as he kept going higher and higher, and then once he got to the top, he did a swan-drive downwards.

I stifled a scream and covered my mouth. "Oh _my gosh, oh my gosh, he's gonna die, he's gonna die,"_ I kept repeating through my mind. But the king of practical jokes had something different in mind; he flipped just as he was approaching the runway, and stuck the landing. I laughed at pure amazement.

Now it was my turn. I gracefully, but not as gracefully as Puck, sauntered onto the runway, where I saw Daphne in the "crowd," grin and cover her mouth when she saw me.

I continued down the runway, my slippers clicking with every step. I passed Puck coming back and he winked at me. I suddenly felt a rush of composure. I took a deep breath and smiled. I turned around and went the other way.

At the very last second I passed the curtain and slipped. I somehow ended up in someone's arms. I looked up and it was Puck staring into my eyes. I looked deep into the bright emerald jewels. I was completely flabbergasted by what I saw. Hope? Mischief? Audacity? Love? I tried to deny it but I saw the real Puck. Not the smelly, immature, mean, antagonizing, pranking, michivieous, annoying guy that I usually noticed. I realized what was happening, blushed, and scurried out of his arms to go find Daphne.

Once I got to her he attacked me with a hug.

"That was so SPASTASTIC!" she screamed at me.

I chuckled, "Thanks Daph."

"But you're not done yet."

"What? No way. I'm done."

"No! pleasepleasepleaseplease! You have to do a talent portion!" she squealed.

"Nuh-uh! No way ho-zay! Daphne, this isn't a beauty pageant," I simply stated and shook my head.

She did that puppy face and Red joined in. "Gah! Fine!" I gave in. _They better pay me or something after this. _

"But Daph, I haven't played my guitar in like two months!" I persisted, trying to find a way out.

"Come on Sabrina! Playing is like your only talent that doesn't include bashing bad-guys!" she then ran to the stage set up for my performance. Daphne had a point. I don't have any unique talents unless you consider round house kicking some scum a beauty pageant worthy talent.

Granny Relda had decided that I had been getting into too much trouble whenever I got bored, which was often, so she bought me a guitar for my 13th birthday. I had actually gotten pretty good at it, Uncle Jake and I practiced together so that he could serenade Briar by Christmas. I just did it for fun. Now I was at the point where I had memorized songs and I could probably teach someone the basics. But I hadn't played for like two months so I was probably really nervous. Besides, Puck hasn't seen me sing yet, purposefully. Uncle Jake and I always go as far away as possible so no one can hear me. I have been told I am a fantastic singer but I'm sure they're lying; I don't think I'm really all that great.

So Daphne set up a microphone and a chair and handed me my guitar. Then she, Red, and Puck all sat in the front row so they were looking right at me, anticipating.

I sat down and felt my guitar. It felt good to hold it again, it was comforting. So I strummed a few and said, "Well this is Sparks Fly, I hope you like it" I sang:

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

___And I'm a house of cards_

___You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin' _

___But I kinda know that I won't get far___

_And you stood there in front of me_

___Just close enough to touch_

___Close enough to hope you couldn't see _

___What I was thinking of___

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

___Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

___Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

___Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

___Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

___Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile___

_My mind forgets to remind me_

___You're a bad idea_

___You touch me once and it's really somethin'_

___You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

__

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

___But with you, I know it's no good_

___And I could wait patiently_

___But I really wish you would_

___Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

___Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

___Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

___Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

___Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

___Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile___

_I run my fingers through your hair_

___And watch the lights go wild_

___Just keep on keepin' your eyes on me_

___It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

__

_And lead me up the staircase__  
><em>_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you, baby_

___Like a fireworks show___

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

___Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

___Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

___Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

___Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

___Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile___

_And the sparks fly_

___Oh baby, smile_

___And the sparks fly_

This is one of my best songs and for some reason the beat just connected with me. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. I remembered every note and every word and it felt amazing. I was actually very proud of myself for the first time in awhile. My thoughts were interrupted by an enormous clapping way too loud for three people.

I looked up and saw Uncle Jake, Briar, Mom, and Dad, all of them were whooping, cheering, whistling, and clapping. You would've thought there were twenty people with how loud they were applauding. They must have gotten back from dinner. Their cheering made my heart swell with joy. When I looked down I saw Red and Daphne standing up and jumping while clapping and grinning ear to ear. My parent's mouths were wide open and they were by far, clapping the loudest. My dad's face was red, I could tell, from the lyrics.

I looked down at Puck, who was really the only one I wanted approval of. He was slowly clapping, shaking his head in disbelief and amazement, also wearing a huge smirk. His wings were still out and he was still in his outfit. He caught me looking at him and gave me a thumbs up and a wink. I felt a tingling in my whole body, like I had been amputated and numbed. I felt myself slowly sliding off my chair and into a sitting position on the stage ground. Then, everything went black.

**Can anyone guess where I got Sabrina's outfit from? I'll give you a hint: One of Taylor Swift's music videos! **

**Review, Review, Review!**


	4. Waking Up the Sleeping Beauty

**A/N ~Thanks sooooo much for all the reviews! They just all made my day!**

**This chapter is totally unedited because my sister is too lazy to edit it! Sorry I'll update this chapter later I just wanted to get this one out there! ~**

"Do you think she's okay?"

"What did you do to her now Puck?"

"Nothing! I promise!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She just blacked out."

"Wow, she's a phenomenal singer…"

"Back to the point! We need to find a way to wake her up and with Mom gone…"

"It's okay Henry; I'll go check our spell books. "

The Grimms all crowded around Sabrina, each astonished by what happened and pondering on what to do to help the defenseless beauty. Peacefully lay down with her golden locks spread out onto her pillow with her eyelids closed, hiding her enchanting eyes underneath, Sabrina was in a deep slumber. Puck had immediately carried her to her bed with Sabrina still wearing Cinderella's dress and slippers.

The thing was, they couldn't get the slippers off. They were absolutely stuck onto the bottom of her feet. Red confessed that she didn't know they would do the damage on Sabrina that they did. Red felt horrible and she was blaming it all on herself. They pulled, and pulled, and pulled but the shoes were very stubborn. So, Sabrina had stayed asleep.

Nothing had awakened her; the family tried everything: whistles, bells, bullhorns, blasting JB, (that was Daphne and Red's idea) and even Elvis tried. When Puck the Trickster King tries to wake some up, he wakes them up, unless they're in a _magical_ sleep.

Everyone was disappointed, especially Puck. He was beating himself up, thinking somehow it was his fault. Of course, in front of the family he acted like he was ecstatic what with Sabrina gone, but the whole family saw right through him.

"I…I have to go think," stuttered Puck with a troubled look on his face as his wings shot out and he hurried out of the room.

"Puck, come on! You have to help us!" Daphne pleaded out the door even though he was long gone.

"Don't worry Daph, he would just cause trouble like always," Henry stated, expressing his dislike for Puck like usual.

"Puck is my friend and he's totally Puck-tastic! He knows Sabrina almost as well as I do and Puck doesn't know it yet but he's a true hero!" Daphne exclaimed as she clutched Red's hand and they ran out to do their own research.

Henry just stood there shaking his head and looked to Veronica. They sat by Sabrina's side and held her hand.

"Everything will be okay Savvy. You've gotten out of things bigger than this," Henry whispered to Sabrina.

"I'm going to help the kids whether you like it or not," Veronica stated bluntly as she jogged out of the room, being her usual sassy self.

After thinking and thinking about what to do, Henry decided he wasn't helping his daughter by sitting around and moping so he got up and went to find the kids

Daphne and Red ran out the door yelling to Puck to come back and help them but he was flying so fast he couldn't hear them. They gave up and moped inside. Shortly after they decided to be productive and search the family library. They took out books and books on "eternal sleeps" like: Slumber Bummer, True Loves Kiss for Dummies, Waking up a Witch, How to deal with Spellbound Snoozes, Necromantic Naps, and other silly titles that gave the girls a giggle. They researched about magical remedies and how to wake up their sister

Uncle Jake walked in with a book in his huge, crooked nose, not noticing the girls until they waved him over.

"Uncle Jake! We're kind-of stuck here…" Daphne whined to her uncle.

"Ah ha!" Uncle Jake proclaimed, "I found the remedy! It corresponds to my theory that the slippers are the source of her slumber!"

"What is it?" the girls screamed and huddled around him.

"It's a potion that if we slide into her slipper will help the magic burn away for a second and let us slide them out!"

"What do we need?" questioned Red.

"Uh...Let me see," said Uncle Jake as he flipped a couple pages, "Dragons toenails, unicorn drool, pixie dust, the tooth of a giant, and a couple of assorted objects that we have in the Hall of Wonders."

"Sounds good!" cheered Daphne, her round face filling up with liveliness.

"Okay lets go get them," offered up Red as she started walking up the staircase.

"I'll come help you, I know the Hall of Wonders like the back of my hand," said Uncle Jake with a wink.

Once the gang gathered all of the items, with the joined help of Henry and Veronica, they started brewing a concoction. It looked like one of those classic, black, witch pots with a cloud of smoke emerging from the edges.

Uncle Jake smiled as he mixed the pot together, "I haven't used a homemade elixir in a long time."

When he was done he gathered the whole family up (well, everyone who was home which didn't include Puck) around Sabrina's bed and quickly put on the elixir. He separately slipped off each slipper very carefully. It took a couple minutes and everyone had almost given up all hope but they heard a gasp and saw a brilliant flash of blue light up the room.

Sabrina sat up as her eyes flashed open and her face changed into a confused expression

"Where am I?" Sabrina asked her family.

"You're in your room Sabrina!" Daphne said as if it was the most preposterous thing she had ever heard.

"What? The last thing I remember is I was on stage…..and then everything went black…." Sabrina's thoughts drifted off.

"The slippers were absorbing all your life and energy, putting you into a rather excessive sleep," Uncle Jake explained.

"Oh thank goodness your back! We were so worried!" exclaimed Daphne as she wrapped her arms around Sabrina tightly.

"I'm sooooo sorry Sabrina! I didn't know the slippers had side effects!" said Red, so quickly you could barely understand, as she pulled Sabrina in for a hug.

"Its fine Red, it's all my fault as usual. I should've told you they were feeling peculiar," insisted a weary Sabrina

"Honey we're so glad your back," said Veronica.

"We all missed you tons," said Henry.

"Well now that we've all said our hellos I think I'm going to have a _real_ sleep," hinted Sabrina for her family to get out.

Suddenly they heard a door open and then slam shut, and then a hurried pounding in the hallway. Puck hustled in, panting.

"What did I miss?" asked Puck, his eyes automatically widening as emerald clashed with sapphire.

"Oh nothing really, just an over-dramatic family that's all," teased a yawning Sabrina.

"Are you sure you're alright because I just went and saw Baba Yaga and she said that…..." Puck was interrupted by Uncle Jake.

"Baba Yaga? Are you insane? What were you thinking?" Uncle Jake exclaimed.

Veronica interjected, her motherly instinct coming out, "Come on, let's take this conversation outside. Sabrina is obviously exhausted and needs to rest."

Uncle Jake began to argue but she shot him one of her killer glares.

"Fine, Fine. Feel better Sabrina," Uncle Jake surrendered, putting his hands up while managing to crack a smile.

Everyone left the room except for Puck, who walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "So you like my eyes, huh?"

Sabrina immediately flushed once she realized that he was talking about the song, and punched him on his shoulder saying, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about _but-_ thank you for going."

"Going where?"

"To Baba Yaga's"

"Pshh I didn't go there for you! I uh…..wanted some bones! Yeah that's it!" Puck's face changed from astonishment to confidence as he replied.

Sabrina laughed, "Mmmmhhhhmm"

"Just remember ugly, your personal bodyguard will never fail you," assured Puck, and Sabrina swore she saw him puff up his chest a little.

"So where did the family villain disappear to?" taunted Sabrina.

"Oh he is still right here! You wait; before you know it you will be on your knees begging me to stop my pranks! But alas, they will never stop!" Puck exclaimed.

Sabrina cracked up and Puck's face shifted to a befuddled look.

"Did the Trickster King himself, just say alas?" Sabrina mustered from in between laughs.

Puck just replied with a grin as he shut the door, "Just get some beauty sleep Grimm-trust me-you need it."

Puck stepped outside to a large amount of questions, all about why he went to Baba Yaga's house and to all of them he simply replied, "For Sabrina," nothing more, nothing less.

As soon as Uncle Jake finished his lecture about getting an adults permission before leaving the house and disappearing and blahblahblahblahblah but Puck being his usual childish self, zoned out and at the end he blurted, "Can I go now please?"

"Fine, Puck you can go but please don't let this happen again. That hag gives me the creeps as is, I don't need you getting our family into more trouble with her," Uncle Jake scolded and shuddered at the thought of Baba Yaga.

"Yupyup, Gotcha!" yelled Puck over his shoulder; he was already halfway up the steps.

Puck flew up the staircase into his room, making sure he was mute when he passed Sabrina's room; he didn't want to wake her.

Once he arrived at his room Puck took in a deep breath and smiled, he felt at home here. His feet squished in between the grass that was still wet from the morning's dew. He took a quick flying session over his ever-flowing waterfall. For some reason the light blue color comforted him. The air was cool and refreshing, just how he liked it. One he got tired, Puck strutted over to the trampoline, where he laid down and pondered about what Baba Yaga had told him.

The witch freaked out when he told her what happened. She said that Sabrina had acquired a disease most commonly known as "Cinderella Syndrome." But now that Sabrina was back to her old self, he pushed the thought away.

But when has Baba Yaga ever been wrong?

***Review, Review, Review Please! ***


	5. Side Effects

***Again, this is a non-edited version of my chapter 5! A new, grammar correct one will be posted soon!**

**Thanks For all the Reviews…but 15? Seriously? You guys can do better than that! Hope you read, enjoy, and REVIEW! ***

Chapter 5: Side Effects

Sabrina woke is a fabulous mood. She felt tremendously cheery and in such a good mood that she decided to get to work and clean the house.

(Puck POV)

I woke to the loud, annoying, sucking sound of a vacuum. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, adjusting to the light of the morning. I groaned and gritted my teeth. _Who gets up this early?_

I tried to go back to sleep but it was no use, once I'm awake, I'm awake. I stretched out on my bed/trampoline and yawned. I got off and ran my hands through my hair, asking myself who on earth likes to vacuum at this hour in the morning that lives in the Grimm family? I mean, were an excellent detective family, but when it comes to cleaning, we're all incredibly lazy.

I slowly made my way down the stairs, the source of the humming and crackling increasing with every step. I made it to the kitchen and to my surprise saw Sabrina of all people! Her hair was pulled into a sloppy side braid that was actually kind of cute…_what?_ Forget I said that…..There were smudges and traces of dirt on her cheeks and hands. She was wearing a white bandana, and a somewhat long, flowing brown shirt that had a white apron-thing on that maids usually wear with a big, white, neat bow in the back.

"Wha….Sabrina!" I shouted above the noise, trying to get her attention.

"Yes Puck?" she asked me in a very vivacious tone.

She looked at me and smiled, a sincere smile that I almost never receive from her. I almost smiled back but then realized what I was down here for.

"What are you doing up at six in the morning! You usually sleep in until like eleven now!" I screamed, astonished by her blunt answer. It was true, ever since Sabrina and I turned thirteen we've been sleeping in pretty late. It wasn't fair! Sometimes I missed breakfast, the most important meal of the day! This was _another_ absolutely perfect example as to why I hate Grimm for giving me this stupid puberty disease!

"Why, I am cleaning up this filthy house! Would you enjoy accompanying me?" she asked with a grin and held out a feather duster towards me.

"What? No! I'm a king! I don't _do_ cleaning! What's gotten into you? You're acting all weird," I told her in disgust as I marched upstairs to warn Marshmellow of the alien who had possessed her sister.

"_Hey!" _I thought_." Maybe Sabrina's whole "OCD clean-freak" phase could be a good thing. If she cleans the whole house, then I won't have to! Maybe I could even get her to clean my room, after I hid all of my valuables of course," _I plotted deviously.

"Hey Marshmellow, there's something seriously up with your sister." I said as I strode into her room, plopping myself on her bed where she lay, snoring like a choking baby pig.

"Wha…What? Puck, what the heck are you doing, it's like," she paused to look at her clock, "its six o'clock! Well, what's the big emergency?" I didn't like the tone of her voice so I decided to make my explanation short and sweet, wanting to get out Daphne's early-morning rage a.s.a.p.

"Well, the best thing just happened!" I declared. "Sabrina was polite to me, willingly, and I didn't even save her life or be nice to her first!"

"Puck is this one of your pranks cause I am SERIOUSLY not in the mood."

"Nope Marshmellow, I'm being legit."

Daphne jumped out of bed, throwing her covers off to the side and ran to her closet to find something to wear for the day. "Something's gotta be up with her," she said while rummaging through her clothes.

"No duh ya nutcase! That's why I woke you up."

"Kay well I'm going to go check it out. Don't worry Puck; I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Me? Worry?" I laughed at her silly words. "I'm thrilled! Sabrina's not being herself and she's cleaning so that I don't have to! I like her better this way. You're crazy Daphne. Life couldn't get much better than this! You're delusional to think that I'd actually _worry _about her." I looked up to find that Daphne wasn't even in the room, let alone the same floor.

What was I saying? Was that the way I wanted Sabrina to stay? No…..I liked the feisty, persistent, stubborn Sabrina. The leadership charisma that she held, the way she _always_ comforted her sister, the way she went into things head-on, never looking back. I just can't imagine Sabrina _not_ like that.

(3rd Person)

"Sabrina!" Daphne screamed down the stairs. She had got tired of Puck rambling lies and decided to get down to business to fix her sister.

"Over here girly!" said an uncommonly sweet voice that sounded somewhat familiar.

Daphne turned the corner into the kitchen and found her sister doing last night's dishes. Her mouth dropped when she saw her.

"Say whaaa…..Sabrina! You hate doing the dishes!" shouted Daphne while waving her hands around.

"Yes, but someone has to do them! And it feels so wonderful once you elutriate the house!" she explained but Daphne still wasn't buying it.

"And why do you need to 'elutriate' the house?" she said matter-of-factly while motioning her fingers to put quotes around elutriate.

"Why you haven't heard? A little birdie came and told me that Mayor Charming is having a ball!" she squealed with glee while clapping her hands.

Daphne looked around and notices the ball invitation on Granny Relda's bulletin board and a ripped open envelope on the counter.

"Is_ that_ your little birdie?" inquired Daphne while pointing to the invitation, her eyebrows bending upwards, making her look silly with her slightly round face.

"Maybe," Sabrina said slyly with a wink.

"Yes! We're going to a ball!" Daphne said in a sing-songy voice, returning to her usual self.

Sabrina said, "Yes! But I must get my chores done quickly so that I will be permitted to attend!"

And off she went, humming and twirling around into the living room with the feather duster. Her skirt was swirling around in tandem gracefully. Puck entered the living room and bumped into Sabrina. She simply smiled, took his hand, and spinned him around a couple times, continuing to hum.

"Why hello there noble prince," she greeted him, "I see you have returned! Are you as excited for the royal ball tonight as I am?"

Puck was twirling around, obviously dizzy from his encounter with Sabrina. Daphne walked over and steadied him. They gave each other a knowing look like "We gotta do something and quick!"

They confronted her together now, "What is wrong with you?" and "Did you fall down the stairs again Grimm?"

"Don't be silly, my sweets. This is my true personality. I haven't the slightest idea why I was so nasty before," Sabrina assured them while shrugging her shoulders. She then walked away, muttering something about needing a mop and a bucket of water.

"We got to ask Uncle Jake about what this is all about," suggested Daphne to Puck.

"Yeah…that's a good idea let's go," concurred Puck.

"Totally but first we need to wake up Red!" Daphne remembered.

"Oh yeah….I totally forgot about Lil Red," Puck admitted sheepishly

The gang had woken up Red (to her displeasure) and found Uncle Jake after looking for him for at least an hour around the house, at the Diner with Briar.

"I should've thought he'd be with her! They're constantly together!" said Daphne, smacking herself on the forehead.

As they approached their table they saw Uncle Jake kneeling down next to Briar, something sparkling, reflecting light back to the trio. Daphne automatically squealed and bolted over to their table.

"Eeeekkk! Are you going to do it?" piped up Daphne.

Uncle Jake sat back up, eyes widening at the sight of his niece interrupting his date. He gave her a strange look. "What are you talking about Daffy?"

Daphne leaned down, looked at Briar's confused face, and then turned and whispered in his ear, "Propose silly"

Uncle Jake let out one of his big hearty laughs and he showed her the fork he had picked up from the ground.

"Is this what you might have seen?" questioned Uncle Jake; a foxy smile was beginning to form across his mouth.

Daphne blushed a faint crimson at her mistake and replied, "Yes, that must have been it."

Briar, still wearing that perplexed expression, looked stunning as usual. She was wearing a rosy pink sweater to match her cheeks since it was fall and had started to get a little chilly outside. A fashionable gray scarf was hanging loosely from her neck. She was also wearing black yoga pants and gray Uggs with one button on each side with fur on the inside. Uncle Jake waved his hand in dismissal and told her, "Tell you later."

Her ravishing smile returned and when she noticed Sabrina wasn't there, she asked the group, "Where's Savvy today?"

The group then joined in with Uncle Jake and Briar in the booth, preparing to tell them the whole story.

"Well that's kind of why we're here," hinted Puck looking at Daphne, obviously wanting her to explain their predicament.

One Daphne told them their story Uncle Jake pondered about what could have caused these unusual side effects to Sabrina's slumber. He stroked his chin which made Briar giggle and kiss his cheek. Puck made his usual gagging sound and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh Puh-leeze Puck! We all know that you and Sabrina get married in the future! We all know you're desperately in love with her! In fact I remember a time when you ate a poison apple and then somebody had to kiss somebody else and then-"

Puck cut her off, he was getting mad, "Can we just focus on the problem at hand here?"

Everyone at the table chuckled but got back on topic.

"Okay so either she's just going through some weird changes or it has something to do with her previous sleeping dilemma," said Uncle Jake.

"Ooohh goody! I'm good at sleeping situations!" piped up Briar, Sleeping Beauty herself.

"She is _definitely_ not going through some 'changes', this is the real deal," assured Puck.

"This wasn't even _remotely_ Sabrina," agreed Daphne, bobbing her head along with Red.

"So, this isn't anything I've ever heard of. Have you Briar?" he asked his date.

"Actually no, and trust me I've dealt with a lot of people coming to me with questions about how to wake them up. Every time it's usually true loves kiss or something else, but they never have side effects," informed Briar.

"Okay, so when I was at Baba Yaga's she told me something interesting…." Puck piped up but then his words wandered off.

"What was it Puck?" Daphne asked her second-favorite-idol.

"She said that it could have been 'Cinderella Syndrome," he told everybody.

"Well I'm obviously no help in that department, sorry," apologized Briar.

Uncle Jake smacked his forehead, just as Daphne had done minutes before and said, "Of course! Now I remember!"

"What is it?" asked Briar, looking at her beeping pink wristwatch, "Oh wait gotta run! My breaks over, my godmothers will get antsy! Tell me later Jakey!"

She gave him a quick, passionate kiss and then ran off. 

"Jakey?" Puck teased. He looked like he was going to burst into laughter.

"Hey, while _you're_ almost one-hundred times older than me _I_ have a better love life than you've ever had! And while you were engaged to a murderous fairy, _I_ am dating a smoking hot P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S!" Uncle Jake countered, defending himself.

That sure shut Puck up.

"Okay so Cinderella Syndrome is practically an irreversible disease that can only be cured if you reenact Cinderella's tale," continued Jake.

"Why is it practically irreversible?" asked Puck gently, still recovering from Uncle Jakes burn.

"Because, you only have three days to get it right. How many scenarios do you know that will commonly re-tell Cinderella's tale. Not many. And although the disease "provides" a fairy, but that's only if you get the story started itself."

"Ugh that sounds like a lot of hard work! I don't think I'll take part in this whole thing, I mean, I like Sabrina better this way!" complained Puck.

"Oh come on Puck, just give it up. We all know you want the old Sabrina back," said Red, rolling her eyes.

"Uh…well….ya know…..I guess she wouldn't be fun to prank if she would just be all cheery and want to clean it up! Yeah….that's why…" stuttered Puck, looking desperately for a way out.

"Okay, back to reality," Daphne cracked her fingers and looked at her family with a grin on her face, "Let's get this fairytale going."

***So…..Did you guys like it? Pleeeease tell me ALL of your thoughts. Good AND Bad! Reviewww!**

**Love ya'll! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**~booklover4ever~***


	6. Puck's True Talent

Chapter 6!

After a lot of planning, devious planning, Uncle Jake, Daphne, Red, and (against his own will) Puck, set up their own version of Cinderella- Sabrina style.

Daphne insisted that they come up with code names for the mission. She also wanted to name the Sabrina "Sabrinella" until she was cured. The family decided against this unanimously, except for Red who always stuck with her best friend. It was just too weird to call Sabrina by a different name, practically stating that Sabrina was gone. Daphne still insisted on code names were still indeed necessary for authenticating this mission.

"How about you be 'The Odd One'?" Puck suggested with a snicker.

Daphne humphed and looked down in embarrassment, "We should get back to work"

Since the ball was tomorrow night, tomorrow morning would be when they sprung into action. The plan was that all the kids, Uncle Jake, Henry, and Veronica would assign Sabrina as many chores and jobs to do to keep her occupied.

Puck was the master of making messes so he was absolutely ecstatic the next morning.

"So this is what I get to do?" Daphne nodded her head in confirmation. "Sweet! And you're sure that I don't have to take part in anything else having to do with this fairytale nonsense?" Puck said, not convinced. The Grimms ALWAYS needed _more_ and _more_ from him. It was absolutely exhausting work.

"Umm…yeah. Yup, that's the only thing. You have nothing to worry about," Daphne reassured Puck without much conviction, slightly stuttering.

Pucks face changed into an evil grin as he rubbed his hands together and said, "Let's do this thang."

He rapidly flew into his room and grabbed everything he could; clothes, pillows, all his dirty dishes, etc. He went off to work with a passion and furiosity the family had never seen in him before. This was his true talent. Throwing his piles and piles of clothes and dirt everywhere into frenzy in which he laughed and rolled around in. He overflowed the sink with his dirty dishes and painted all the windows blue, his new favorite color. (But of course he used Washable Crayola paint, only the best bargain brand for the Trickster king's pranks!) Green had gotten old for him for some odd reason. He had always loved green in all his 4,000 years of existence but green had gotten bland and it's now the time for a generation of blue.

He took everything out of the refrigerator and piled, spilled, and threw the contents around the kitchen. By the time he was done it looked like a war zone and believe me, the Grimms were experts on those.

If you had walked around the house you would've thought the entire Scarlet Hand army had marched through the place.

Then, just as the family was congratulating Puck on his mess, Sabrina walked in.

"Oh," she gasped and then put her hand over her mouth and whispered just loud enough so that the family was in earshot, "And I was so close to going to the ball."

Puck suddenly felt a _pang_ in his stomach as he saw Sabrina's eyes go glassy and her smile turn into a frown. He shook the urge to wrap his arms around her and wondered why he cared if Grimm was sad? I mean, he _lived_ to make her sad and angry and miserable and distressed and frustrated! But this feeling of guilt was over coming… He wanted to go tell her he was sorry and he did it all for her but he knew that if he did that he would never get Sabrina back, so he resisted the side effects of the terrible puberty disease that's only become more and more severe as the days go by.

"Wha- What happened here?" Sabrina asked the family with questioning eyes and a trickle of water slowly making its way down her cheeks.

Daphne instinctively shoved Puck forward as he rambled, "Uh…um…well you see…"

Sabrina crossed her hands and transfixed onto Puck with a sharp glare, revealing a small glimpse of the real Sabrina.

Veronica, saving Puck, cut in, "Well young lady, we decided you've been slacking far too much and decided to have a little bit of fun ourselves."

Sabrina had a shocked look on her face, not being used to her mother's tone. "But ho….how did you do _this_? " Sabrina was utterly confused.

"How dare you question me! Get back to work! If you're lucky you'll have the house finished in a week!" Veronica struck once more.

Sabrina turned back to work but turned back around, realizing something, "But the ball is tonight Mother…"

"Yes?"

"Well I figured that I-"

"No! Absolutely not! You will stay here and clean like a beaver!"

Sabrina continued along her towards the kitchen but turned back and put her finger up, opened her mouth, and looked like she was going to speak, like she was going to contradict her mother, like only the real Sabrina would do but she slowly put her hand down and closed her mouth with a frown on her face, realizing she could not win this battle. She turned back and hung her head low, extremely disappointed.

"What was that?" Puck snapped, releasing his anger on Veronica.

"Someone has to play the step-mother in this fairytale," retorted Veronica.

"Ohhhh does this mean Red and I get to be the evil step-sisters?" Daphne excitedly said, jumping up and down a little too eagerly.

"I- I don't know if I can be mean," admitted Red sheepishly.

"Don't worry Red! It'll be just like acting or playing a part. Come on! It'll be fun!" Daphne said, trying to convince her.

Red just nodded, not entirely sure about being mean to her family member or even being rude to the one person who hasn't yet fully accepted her.

Sabrina had not yet lost her habit of never giving up. She cleaned tenaciously and persistently, whirring all around the house so fast that you would have thought she was using magic! She cleaned and cleaned but after three hours of non-stop work she wasn't even nearly half way done.


	7. Nightingale

After she dusted the kitchen she took her pan full of dust and her broom and sat it on the staircase. Sabrina took her bucket of water and began to wash the floor just in front of the staircase. She was scrubbing when she heard some whispers just above the steps. She stopped and listened but they were too muffled to hear. She immediately went back to scrubbing and humming a beautiful tune.

Up the steps were Red, Daphne, and Puck. They were the source of the whispering as they continued to plan.

"Oh! I love this part," said Daphne gazing off and then sneaking a peak at Sabrina.

"Ok so you're the brunette step-sister and I'm the red headed step-sister?" Red double-checked.

"Right. I sing and you play the flute," Daphne answered.

They went into the upstairs living room where a sleek black piano was waiting for them. Puck sat down and closed his eyes.

"My Dad taught me to play you know," Puck added, explaining himself, "Bout the only good thing he ever did."

Puck took a deep breath and played a few notes, it took him a sec but he remembered and played.

Red picked up her flute, wobbling it all the way up to her mouth. Now Red was more of an…..artistic person. She didn't have any musical talent….whatsoever. Daphne on the other hand, was a whole different story. On her first piano lesson that Granny Relda signed her up for, her teacher ran out of the room screaming, "I CAN'T HELP THAT CHILD!" Daphne just grinned sheepishly and apologized to Granny.

"It's okay libeling," Granny had forgiven her with a tone as sweet as honey.

So Daphne, was even less talented than Red. No one knows how Sabrina does it but she is the only one with talent in the family. It's an extraordinary talent, really.

So Puck played, setting a light tranquil atmosphere while Red played her flute and Daphne sang, turning the once melodic harmonious tune into a train wreck. Puck cringed at their abnormal guttural sounds that came from somewhere deep inside Daphne's throat but kept playing.

Downstairs, Sabrina quickly picked up the beat and started humming the tune while washing the floor with a rag. She adapted to the melody quickly and started to sing. It was a gorgeous classic tone that gave you shivers at how extremely precise and pure it was. It even made the trio upstairs stop in awe. It caused them to gape at each other and get drawn around the corner. Sabrina was still sitting down singing away, completely unaware of the audience she had attracted. They all gaped at her; they couldn't believe it. This was the second time they had heard her sing and it was amazing.

_Oh, sing, sweet nightingale  
>Sing sweet nightingale, high above<br>Oh, sing, sweet nightingale  
>Sing, sweet nightingale high<br>Oh, sing, sweet nightingale  
>Sing, sweet nightingale<em>

_Oh, sing, sweet nightingale  
>Sing sweet<br>Oh, sing, sweet nightingale  
>Sing<br>Oh, sing, sweet nightingale  
>Oh, sing, sweet<br>Oh, sing_

At the end of the delicate last note she heard shuffling behind her and turned around. There they were, awkwardly huddled together, mouths open in awe by her performance. It wasn't like her last song, a pop-country song while she was all dressed up. Puck liked her this way, normal. She was just so _pure. _

"Oh!" Sabrina said, startled.

"We were just listening..." Puck's voice wandered off. He was still recovering from her hypnotic singing.

"I- I have to keep cleaning." Sabrina insisted while frantically scurrying off, before anyone could even whisper a compliment out of their star-struck mouths.

Puck huffed while his eyes trailed Sabrina as she left the room before he could even bring his short attention span to the now thrilled girls.

"That was wonderful! The story is on track people!" Daphne whispered gleefully, so that her sister wouldn't hear her admiration. Daphne did have to play the evil step-sister after all so if Sabrina were to hear one tiny compliment then everything would be off track.

"Yeah, it sure is." Puck whispered to himself, low enough so that no one else could hear.


End file.
